<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up to Heaven by ScarletteStar1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360701">Up to Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1'>ScarletteStar1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sister Janet and Sister Grace. . . Stories of Convent Love [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, F/F, Loss, Memory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sister Janet and Sister Grace. . . Stories of Convent Love [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up to Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Together, they brave the frigid elements.</p><p>“Cate,” Sister Janet whispers. The name is no longer a secret, yet demands whispering. The diminutive woman beside her <em>is</em> simply <em>Cate</em> now. Wind bites their lips. How many tides elapsed since they last stood on this beach? Surely, her tears sailed ships on them all. She repeats her name, and a question she cannot finish. The wind carries her words away, up to heaven. “Catie, do you. . .”</p><p>“Yes,” she replies. Their gloved hands meet and their fingers entwine in silent prayer. Mercifully, time stops. “I remember everything.”</p><p>Being together always made them brave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>